Gwen's Unexpected Love
by OrangeDetermination
Summary: After being kicked off TDWT, Gwen meets Blaineley. They develop feelings for each other. Blaineley wants to bring Gwen back on TDWT with her. Warning! This story is yuri, so anyone under 16, Read At Your Own Risk!
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy Chapter 1! If you're under 16, you can't read this.

Gwen was stuck in Australia. The gothic girl thought to herself, "Duncan ruined my

chances at winning. I'll get back at him for that. Courtney is so annoying, too. She's

worse than Heather and Sierra." Meanwhile, a helicopter was above Gwen's head. She

asked, "What's going on?" The helicopter took Gwen to the aftermath studio. When she

got there, Gwen was still bitter. She thought to herself, "Geoff's going to torture me with

questions again." The moment that Gwen walked in, Trent was there. He told her, "Hey,

Gwen." She replied, "Hey, Trent. I just got kicked off the show." Trent said, "Courtney

and Duncan will get eliminated. Don't worry about it." Gwen asked, "So, where's

Geoff?" Trent explained, "He's yelling at Blaineley." Gwen asked, "Who's that?" Trent

replied, "She's the host of the aftermaths now. Geoff hates her." Suddenly, an intern told

them, "The aftermath show is starting soon! You two should be there." When Gwen and

Trent arrived, Geoff was happy. He yelled, "Welcome to the aftermath show! Our guest

this week is Gwen!" Then, Blaineley walked in. She said, "Geoff, you gave me the wrong

coffee!" He shouted, "Blaineley, be quiet!" Next, Geoff asked, "Gwen, why did you steal

Duncan from Courtney?" Gwen said, "Duncan kissed me! Tyler saw us and he invaded

our privacy!" Geoff asked, "Gwen, do you wish you were back on the plane?" She told

him, "Yeah. I got humiliated in the tiebreaker challenge!" Then, Gwen received a text on

her phone. It said, "I don't care that you're gone. It's not my problem. I'm breaking up

with you because I feel like it." Gwen yelled, "I can't believe Duncan would send me that

message! He's just a jerk to me!" Trent said, "I hope he falls off the plane with no

parachute." Blaineley commented, "It's time for the challenge, Gwen!" The gothic girl

asked, "How can my life get worse than this?" At that moment, Courtney was on the

webcam. The bossy girl shouted, "Hello, boyfriend kisser! I'm glad you're not in the

competition anymore! You're just stupid and gothic!" Gwen replied, "Stop talking,

Courtney." The bossy girl said, "I won't stop! I don't know why Duncan would like

someone who's really dumb and has bad fashion sense!" Gwen started crying. She ran

into the backstage hallway. Blaineley grabbed the remote, and switched Courtney's

webcam to the Pokemon channel. After that, she went to find Gwen. Meanwhile, Trent

told Geoff, "If you ever mention Gwen again, I'll break your head with my guitar." Gwen

was in the hallway. Blaineley found her and said, "Geoff's so dumb for doing that to

you." Gwen told her, "Blaineley, I've been hiding my emotions. I can't hold them in

much longer. Blaineley explained, "There's something that I want to give you, Gwen."

She asked, "What is it?" Suddenly, Blaineley farted in Gwen's face! The smell caused

Gwen to faint! Blaineley thought to herself, "I have an idea. It will work if I take her to

my house." Blaineley dragged Gwen to her car in the parking lot. Then, Blaineley drove

to her house. After she opened the door, she put Gwen on the couch. Blaineley thought to

herself, "I have to make Gwen feel happy. That gives me another idea." She ran upstairs

to change her clothes. Meanwhile, Gwen opened her eyes. She asked, "Where am I?"

Suddenly, Blaineley came downstairs. She was wearing a red bikini. Gwen exclaimed,

"Wow! This house is big!" Blaineley told her, "I'm glad you like it, Gwen." The gothic

girl asked, "So, why are you wearing that?" Blaineley explained, "Change into your black

bikini, then we'll talk about it." After Gwen changed her clothes, she followed Blaineley

into another giant room. Blaineley said, "This is my heated pool, Gwen." She replied,

"Wow! Can I press a switch? I'm bored." Blaineley told her, "Yes. You won't be bored

with me, though." When Gwen wasn't looking, Blaineley took off her bikini. Then, she

jumped into the water. Gwen pressed the switch that made the water have bubbles. She

went into the water. Gwen exclaimed, "Wow! This water's really hot, Blaineley! I feel so

relaxed, though." Blaineley yelled, "Thanks! Now, let's talk about you." Gwen asked,

"What do you want to know?" Blaineley explained, "I want you to be back on the show.

I'm going to help you." Gwen noticed Blaineley's chest. She hugged her, and started

crying. Blaineley asked, "What's wrong?" Gwen explained, "Things have been so hard! I

broke up with Trent! Then, I moved on to Duncan! He turned out to be a real jerk!

Courtney, Sierra, and Heather hate me! I think everybody hates me now! I can't handle

anymore pain!" Blaineley said, "I'll help you get rid of all this drama, Gwen. By the way,

look at where your face is right now." Gwen noticed that her face was between

Blaineley's breasts. She shouted, "Blaineley, it's so warm around here! I feel great!"

Blaineley responded, "You're about to feel happier, Gwen." Suddenly, Blaineley grabbed

her and gave Gwen a kiss on the forehead. The gothic girl said, "Blaineley, I've never

been in love with a girl before. Maybe it will shock Courtney and Duncan." Blaineley

told her, "Gwen, Chris wants me on the show. You're coming with me. First, let's get out

of the pool." After they got out of the pool, Gwen took off her bikini. Blaineley said,

"You look beautiful, Gwen." She replied, "Blaineley, you look amazing." She asked,

"Are you staring at my breasts?" Gwen told her, "Yes. I think they're nice." Blaineley

showed Gwen her bedroom. The gothic girl exclaimed, "This place keeps on getting

better!" There was a window, a huge bed, a giant closet, a flat-screen tv, and some

Pokemon dolls. Blaineley asked, "Are you tired? I have to go back to the studio in an

hour." Gwen said, "I'll sleep in your bed. It feels really warm." Blaineley explained, "It's

our bed now. Anyway, I'll sleep with you for an hour." Suddenly, someone knocked at

the door. Blaineley looked out the window. She saw that it was Geoff. He entered the

house. Gwen asked, "What are we going to do?" Blaineley said, "Get in the bed, Gwen."

She went in the bed, and she fell asleep. After that, Blaineley was in the bed with her.

Then, Gwen put her head between Blaineley's breasts. Suddenly, Gwen began to

massage Blaineley. She asked, "Blaineley, do you feel good?" She replied, "Yes. This

feels amazing." Then, Geoff came upstairs. He asked, "Why aren't you at the studio?"

Blaineley told him, "You said I get a 60 minute break." Geoff replied, "No! Your break is

6 minutes long!" After that, he left the house. Blaineley yelled, "The coast is clear,

Gwen!" However, Gwen was asleep. She had her arms wrapped around Blaineley's

waist. Blaineley told her, "I hope you have a nice dream, Gwen." Blaineley kissed the

gothic girl on the cheek. Afterwards, she got out of bed, and put on a purple dress. Then,

she left the house. Meanwhile, Gwen was still asleep. In her dream, Blaineley was on the

couch with her. Gwen told her, "Blaineley, I think you're sexy." Blaineley replied,

"Gwen, you're so hot." As they were about to kiss, Gwen woke up. She thought to

herself, "Am I starting to love Blaineley? She's beautiful, and she has nice lips. Do I

really want to kiss her, though? How would she react?" Gwen went downstairs and put

her clothes back on. Next, she left the house to go to the studio.

**How do you like my first chapter of yuri?**

**Will Gwen fall for Blaineley?**

**Who will be shocked if they find out?**


	2. A Day Of Craziness

Enjoy Chapter 2, folks!

Blaineley arrived at the studio. Geoff saw her. He yelled, "Blaineley, you're finally here!

I thought you would never show up!" She replied, "Next time, give me longer breaks!"

Geoff told her, "You have to clean out the dumpster today! It's your new job!" Blaineley

asked, "Why can't Bridgette do it? I don't want to get my dress dirty!" Geoff explained,

"Bridgette and I are the aftermath hosts again. Plus, we hate you." Blaineley shouted, "I

have to get coffee!" While she was going to the coffee room, she thought about Gwen.

Blaineley thought to herself, "Gwen's face was close to my breasts. She's really good at

giving me a massage. Maybe, I'll do something nice for her." After Blaineley got her

coffee, she went to her dressing room. Meanwhile, Gwen arrived at the aftermath studio.

She thought to herself, "I'm going to ask Blaineley if she really loves me. I hope Trent's

not here." When she entered the studio, Bridgette was there. The surfer girl asked, "Hey,

Gwen. What are you doing here?" She explained, "I'm here to see Blaineley." Bridgette

replied, "I think she's in her dressing room." Gwen went to Blaineley's dressing room.

She knocked on the door. Blaineley opened it and said, "Gwen, you're here! I'm so

glad!" Gwen replied, "Blaineley, I need to ask you something. Do you love me?"

Blaineley told her, "Of course I love you, Gwen. You're so sexy." Gwen told her,

"Blaineley, I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm in love with you, too. By the

way, do you want to get something to eat?" Blaineley announced, "I'd love to get

something to eat, Gwen! We'll have to go through the air vents to get outside, though."

Then, Blaineley kicked opened an air vent. After she went inside, Gwen followed her.

The gothic girl yelled, "I can't see a thing!" Suddenly, her hands felt something.

Blaineley asked her, "Do you like touching my butt, Gwen? I don't mind. You can do

whatever you want to it." Blaineley opened another air vent. Suddenly, she went sliding

down the air duct. Gwen shouted, "I'm coming, Blaineley!" Gwen tried to grab

Blaineley's leg, but she ended up sliding down, too. Gwen thought to herself, "I'm not

ready to die yet!" When they hit the metal floor, Blaineley was on top of Gwen. She

blushed and said, "Gwen, you tried to save me. I'm going to give you a reward for that."

However, Gwen was unconscious. Blaineley shouted, "Gwen? Please wake up! Please

don't leave me, Gwen! I love you!" Then, Gwen opened her eyes. She noticed that

Blaineley's breasts were touching her face. Gwen asked, "Blaineley, are we alive?" She

told her, "Yes, Gwen. We're still alive. How's your back?" Gwen shouted, "It hurts a lot.

I hope I didn't break it." Blaineley commented, "I have an idea." Suddenly, Blaineley

began to massage Gwen's back. Gwen said, "That feels so good. Oh, wow." Blaineley

explained, "Things are about to feel much better." Next, Blaineley kissed Gwen on the

lips. Then, Blaineley sucked on Gwen's left nipple. Gwen moaned, "Oh, Blaineley. This

is so hot. I love you. Does this mean that we're a couple now?" Blaineley said, "Yes, my

beautiful Gwen. Now, let's go to my house. That way, we'll get something to eat." After

15 minutes, they found the way outside. Gwen yelled, "Finally, we're outside! Let's run

to your house, Blaineley!" When they got to house, Gwen sat down on the couch.

Blaineley went to the fridge, and she brought out a plate of cupcakes. She put the plate on

the couch. Gwen ate four of them. Blaineley asked, "Did you save one for me?" Gwen

handed one to her. Blaineley ate it. She asked, "Gwen, did you like my kiss today?"

Gwen replied, "Yes, Blaineley. I'm in love with you now. You're so sexy and hot."

Blaineley told her, "Gwen, you think my breasts are sexy. I think your womanhood is

sexy." Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Gwen ran upstairs to Blaineley's

bedroom. Blaineley opened the door. Bridgette was standing there. She asked,

"Blaineley, why are you naked?" She explained, "I was changing my clothes." Bridgette

asked, "Anyway, have you seen Gwen? I found her clothes in your room." Blaineley

replied, "I'll give them to her. Goodbye, Bridgette." Blaineley went upstairs to her room.

She yelled, "The coast is clear, Gwen! I have your clothes, too." Gwen was in the closet.

She asked, "Can I wear this black bikini instead? It looks good on me, right?" Blaineley

said, "It makes you look amazing. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower." Gwen asked,

"Blaineley, can we shower together? I need a shower, too." They both headed to the

bathroom. When Blaineley opened the door, Gwen was shocked. The bathroom had a

giant hot tub in the middle of it. Blaineley turned on the hot water. After the two girls

jumped in, Gwen was nervous. She yelled, "Blaineley, this water's really hot!" Suddenly,

Blaineley kissed her on the lips. She told Gwen, "Let me wash your back for you, Gwen.

You'll feel great afterwards." Gwen commented, "If you wash me, I'll wash you."

Blaineley thought to herself, "I'll use the mind control shampoo on her." She grabbed a

bottle that was filled with blue shampoo. Then, she put the shampoo all over Gwen's

body. This caused Gwen to feel relaxed. She said, "This feels great, Blaineley. I'm so

glad that we're a couple." She replied, "I'm better at kissing you than Duncan was."

Blaineley grabbed a bottle filled with pink shampoo. She yelled, "Gwen, make me feel

good!" Suddenly, Gwen was silent. She responded, "Yes, master." Gwen started to

suck Blaineley's right nipple. She moaned, "Gwen, wow. You're good at this. Oh…

You're my sexy gothic kitten. Oh…" Gwen yelled, "Yes, master! By the way, you look

hot. Your mind control didn't work, though." Blaineley shouted, "No! It didn't work?"

Gwen explained, "Mind control doesn't work on me. Anyway, Duncan's a jerk. I wish he

could see the new me." Blaineley had an idea. She shouted, "Gwen! You should change

your image! Courtney and Duncan will be shocked. I'll help you. Anyway, tomorrow's a

challenge at the aftermath studio. I'll help you win." Gwen cheered, "Thank you,

Blaineley! You're my blonde sexy kitten." The two girls got out of the hot tub. Gwen

changed into her own clothes, while Blaineley changed into a blue dress. Then, they left

the house to go somewhere.

**How did you like Chapter 2?**

**Gwen will be back on TDWT in Chapter 3!**

**Stick around, folks!**


	3. Getting Back On The Show

Gwen woke up. It was 6 a.m. The gothic girl thought to herself, "It's so early. Anyway, I

might be back on the show today! Finally, I'll get back at Courtney, Sierra, and Heather!"

Gwen noticed that Blaineley was sleeping on top of her. Gwen touched Blaineley's hair.

Blaineley woke up. She asked, "Gwen, what time is it?" She replied, "We have to be at

the studio for 7:30 a.m. Let's get ready and have breakfast." Blaineley told her, "First,

let's go to my fashion room. It's where I dye my hair, do makeup, and I can pick out an

outfit for you. Courtney, Sierra, Heather, and Duncan won't recognize you at all."

Blaineley led Gwen to a room full of dresses, lipstick, makeup, and shoes. Suddenly, a

girl was standing there. She said, "Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm good at picking out

fashion." She looked at Gwen. Sakura shouted, "Gwen! Come here!" Sakura removed all

of Gwen's clothes. Then, Sakura had an idea. She gave Gwen an orange dress, green high

heels, and she dyed Gwen's hair blonde. When she was done, she gave Gwen a mirror.

Gwen replied, "I need red lipstick, too." After Sakura put the red lipstick on Gwen, she

put a red bow in Gwen's hair. Blaineley commented, "Gwen, you look fabulous!" Gwen

asked, "Am I still your sexy kitten, Blaineley?" She said, "Gwen, you always look sexy."

Then, Blaineley and Gwen went outside to the car. Blaineley explained, "Here's the plan,

Gwen. When we reach the studio, your name is Aimee." Gwen replied, "Sure. Now, let's

go to the studio." When they reached the studio, it was 7:25 a.m. in the morning. Gwen

and Blaineley went inside. Bridgette saw them. She asked, "Who's your friend,

Blaineley?" Gwen answered, "My name is Aimee." Bridgette replied, "You look

familiar. Have we met before?" "Aimee" answered, "No." Geoff yelled, "Bridgette, it's

time for the challenge! Where's Gwen?" Geoff looked at "Aimee." He yelled, "Whoa!

Hot girl! Where did you come from?" Bridgette slapped him in the face. Then, they went

to the aftermath room. Geoff announced, "Welcome to the aftermath show! This week,

someone will be back on the show! Will it be this new hot chick named Aimee?"

Bridgette glared at him. Trent was sitting on the couch. He yelled, "Hey! I know that

girl!" Trent grabbed Aimee's hand, and they ran out of the room. Trent asked, "Gwen,

why are you dressed like that?" She explained, "Blaineley wants to change my image.

I'm dating her now." Trent told her, "It's ok. Anyway, go win that challenge." Geoff

said, "Yes! Aimee, you came back!" Bridgette slapped him again. Geoff yelled,

"Anyway, the challenge is that you, Lindsay, Leshawna, Bridgette, and Izzy have to go

through many challenges. The winner will be back on TDWT. Aimee, your challenge is

to name ten grass-type pokemon." Aimee told him, "That's easy. Bulbasaur, Ivysaur,

Venusaur, Celebi, Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, Leafeon, Lotad, and Treecko." Geoff

announced, "Aimee, you win! You're back on the show! Blaineley, you get to go with

her!" She cheered, "Yes! Aimee, we won!" She replied, "That's cool. Now, we're back

on the show." Two interns led them to a plane. Aimee thought to herself, "I'll get revenge

on Courtney, Heather, Sierra, and Duncan!" The two girls went into the plane.

Meanwhile, the Total Drama plane was leaving Sweden. Heather yelled, "I can't believe

we lost! It's all because of Courtney!" She screamed, "What? Why is it my fault?" Sierra

inserted, "If you didn't make Gwen lose in Australia, then Cody never would've built her

face!" Cody yelled, "Will you all shut up? Gwen was my only friend on this team!

Heather, I hate you! Courtney, you're nothing but bossy! Sierra, you're crazy! I wish all

of you were eliminated!" Cody's outburst caused the three girls to shut their mouths.

Chris came on the intercom and said, "Attention, everyone! We're headed to Niagara

Falls! It'll be an elimination challenge! Anyway, good luck! You'll need it." After two

hours, the plane arrived at Niagara Falls. Duncan exclaimed, "We're finally here!"

Heather told him, "You won't win this challenge, Duncan!" Chris shouted, "Hey,

everybody! This competition is about to have tension! Do you want to know why?"

Suddenly, another plane arrived. Two girls came out of it. Cody blushed when he saw

them. Chris explained, "I'd like you to meet Blaineley and Aimee. They'll be competing

in this season!" Courtney yelled, "What? This is against the rules! Who are those girls

anyway?" Owen commented, "They're both really hot." Chris said, "You two girls can

choose your team." Aimee told him, "I choose Team Amazon." Blaineley went with her.

Alejandro yelled, "That's not fair!" Chris explained, "If you hate it, then I like it. Now,

the challenge is to make it to the top of Niagara Falls. The first team to get there will be

safe from elimination." Courtney yelled, "Let's win this challenge!" Heather commented,

"You better not make us lose, Courtney." Sierra told them, "I don't like those new girls at

all." Courtney slapped her in the face. Aimee said, "Blaineley, let's go. Cody, you should

follow us." He replied, "OK. I'll do anything to get away from those three." Duncan's

team went into a cable car station. Aimee's group followed them. Duncan's team took the

first cable car. He yelled, "Hey, losers! We're going to get there first!" Aimee shouted,

"No, you won't!" She went into a cable car with Blaineley and Cody. Alejandro pulled a

lever. It caused his team's cable car to reach the top. Chris exclaimed, "The guys win!

Team Amazon, you're out! I'll see you at elimination!" In the plane, Team Amazon was

nervous. Chris told them, "We have a triple-elimination this time! Goodbye, Courtney!

Bye, Sierra! Bye, Heather!" Before they could get their parachutes, Cody pushed them

off the plane. Aimee kissed Blaineley on the lips. She said, "I'm so happy, Blaineley!

Hey, Cody! It's me, Gwen! I'm back!" Cody cheered, "Gwen, you're back! I'm so

happy! I knew you'd be back!"


End file.
